totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dogonią nas
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 10 Chris Witam Was w kolejnym odcinku Wyspy Wawanakwa. W poprzednim odcinku mieliśmy dość niespodziewaną eliminacje, ale cóż, pozwolę sobie zapowiedzieć od razu kolejny. Tak więc zapraszam was na kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa. Willa Balkon Wściekłe Żyrafy siedzą na balkonie. Geoff Dobra słuchajcie ziomy, oto nasza strategia. Wiemy, że Chris połączy drużyny jak nie w tym to w przyszłym odcinku. Naszym zadaniem będzie przetrwać do tego momentu i zawrzeć sojusz. Leshawna Świetny pomysł tylko jest jeden problem. Geoff Jaki? Leshawna Jeśli połączenie nastąpi w tym odcinku to jest nas mniej bo tylko troje. Geoff O tym też pomyślałem. Nie będzie nas troje tylko czworo, bo do naszego sojuszu przyjdzie Courtney. Leshawna Co to to nie, tylko nie ona, nie mam zamiaru mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Duncan Geoff ma racje, cała drużyna wściekła się na Courtney i wszyscy poza mną i Geoffem ja olewają. Wchodzę. Geoff Super, a Ty Leshawna? Leshawana Na mnie nie liczcie. Geoff No trudno, trzeba poszukać kogoś innego. Duncan Tak? Ciekawe jak to zrobisz. Zrozum ziom, że nikt nie chce zakładać sojuszu z Courtney poza nami. Geoff A po co im mówić, że Courtney jest z nami. Duncan przewrócił oczami Chris (Głośnik) Słuchajcie obozowicze mam dla was dobrą wiadomość. Właśnie z Szefem zdecydowaliśmy o połączeniu drużyn (śmiech). Tak więc radzę szybko znaleźć dobrego sojusznika, albo zostaniecie wyeliminowani. Powtarzam WYELIMINOWANI. (PZ Leshawna) To jest to. Założę sojusz z Gwen i nikt nam nie podskoczy. Stołówka Gwen, Trent i Owen siedzą przy stoliku po lewej, Courtney po prawej. Nagle wchodzi Leshawna. Gwen Hej! Słyszałaś Chrisa? Ma zamiar połączyć drużyny. Co powiesz na sojusz? Leshawna Chętnie, sama miałam Cię o to zapytać. Trent (Do Owena) Co powiesz na sojusz kolego? Owen i Trent przybili piątke. Courtney Zaraz, a co będzie ze mną? Leshawna Z tego co wiem reszta mojej drużyny mówi, że możesz się do nich przyłączyć. Willa Courtney udała się do Willi. Courtney Hej! Duncan A nie mówiłem, że sama przyjdzie? Geoff A mówiłeś? Duncan A nie? Dobra niepamietam. Courtney chcesz wejsć do naszego sojuszu? Courtney Właśnie po to tu przyszłam. Duncan Tylko widzisz jest jeden problem jest nas tylko troje Courtney (śmiech) Ty to nazywasz problemem. W programie są 3 sojusze nasz, drugi to Owen i Trent, a trzeci Gwen i Leshawna. Duncan O kurczę, że też sam o tym nie pomyślałem. Co za frajerzy hahaha. Tor wyścigowy Jakiś czas później zawodnicy spotkali się na torze wyścigowym. Chris Witajcie na pierwszym w historii Totalnej Porażki wyścigu Monster Trucków. Waszym zadaniem jest wybranie jednego z nich i wyścig przez 15 punktów kontrolnych. Courtney Mam pytanie, czy te Monter Trucki są sprawne? Chris Tak. Teoretycznie. Zawodnicy siedli za kierownicą. Gwen Jadę po wygraną. Owen Tak trzymaj. Zawodnicy ruszyli. Geoff przejmuje prowadzenie. Geoff O kurczę, prowadzę. Nagle Geoffowi gaśnie silnik. Geoff No nie. Leshawna przejmuje prowadzenie. Leshawna Haha i co? Trochę dalej. Duncan przejeżdża obok Courtney. Duncan Hej! Musimy pogadać. Courtney Dobra, ale jak widzisz nie mam czasu. Duncan To ważne. Courtney Dobra, ale streszczaj się. Duncan Chodzi o Trenta. Koleś mnie nieźle wkurzył w jednym z porzednich sezonów. Courtney Chcesz się go pozbyć? Duncan Jedź na metę. Ja nie dopuszczę aby wygrał to wyzwanie. Bliżej mety. Leshawna Ha immunitet mam w kieszeni. A tym czasem Geoff, ma nadal problemy z silnikiem. Geoff No dalej malutki, dasz radę. Podjeżdża Trent Trent Siema stary coś nie tak? Geoff Silnik mi zgasł. Podjeżdża Courtney. Courtney Wskakuj Geoff. Geoff wsiadł do pojazdu Courtney. W namiocie Chef To dozwolone? Chris Nie, jak Courtney przekroczy metę to tylko ona wygra. Chyba, że Geoff będzie kierował Meta Leshawna zbliża się do mety Leshawna Nic mnie nie powstrzyma. Nagle znikąd obok niej znalazł się Duncan, który staranował jej pojazd. Niestety swój przy tym również zniszczył. Leshawna Zwariowałeś? Czym my teraz wygramy? Duncan Ja zwariowałem? Kto Ci w ogóle dał prawo jazdy? Leshawna Przyznaj się. Zrobiłeś to specjalnie? Duncan A skąd? Było się trzymać swojego pasa, a nie jeździć po całej trasie. Do mety podjeżdża Trent, który rozbija się o wóz Duncana. Trent Ał. Duncan Normalnie odkupisz mi karoserie koleś. Trent Chyba zwariowałeś, przecież to tylko pojazd do wyzwania. Leshawna Duncan, uspokój się, bo zachowujesz się jak dziecko. Courtney Z drogi! Courtney jechała jak szalona. Przerażeni zawodnicy rzucili się na boki. Courtney przekroczyła linię mety. Chris (Głośnik) Courtney zwyciężyła. Courtney Tak! Ceremonia Chris Cztery Monster Trucki w drobny mak (płacz). I co ja teraz zrobię? Po prostu dam Wam pianki, a później się zobaczy (wyciera nos w chusteczkę). Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, Geoff i Owen jesteście bezpieczni. Trent i Leshawna z tego co wiem to Wy zniszczyliście mi Monster Trucki. Tak więc jedno z was odpadnie. Ostatnia pianka jest dla (leci mu łza). . . . . . . . . . . . . . Leshawny. Trent Co? Chris Szefie zabierz mi go z przed oczu. Szef wrzucił Trenta do łódki. Chris I to by było na tyle. Oglądajcie kolejne odcinki Totalnej Porazki Wyspy Wawanakwa. Ma ktoś może chusteczki? Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku następuje połączenie drużyn *Odcinek zaczyna się identycznie co poprzedni, również Geoff wygłasza przemowę. *Leshawna jako jedyna skorzystała z pokoju zwierzeń. *Przetrwały jedynie Monster Trucki: Courtney, Gwen i Owena. **Duncan, Leshawna i Trent rozwalili swoje Monster Trucki przed metą, a Geoffowi zabrakło paliwa. **Co ciekawe wszyscy zawodnicy, którym przetrwały Monster Trucki, po tym odcinku są ostatnimi zawodnikami z Milczących Słoni. *Każdy zawodnik w tym odcinku należy do jakiegoś sojuszu. **Courtney z Duncanem i Geoffem **Gwen z Leshawną **Owen z Trentem ***Lecz po eliminacji Trenta, Owen nie ma sojusznika. *Po tym odcinku, wszyscy zawodnicy ze Wściekłych Żyraf, byli zagrożeni przynajmniej raz. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa